Dax
Dax (nicknamed Daxy) is a character on Letterkenny, portrayed by Gregory Waters. He is the gym buddy and later husband of Ron, and is never seen independently of him. Dax was a minor recurring character in Seasons 4 and 5, but became a regular in Season 6. Dax and Ron are first encountered by Jonesy, when he is is working out alone at the gym. Dax and Ron approach him at the bench press and begin tossing hockey-related sexual innuendos at him. Reilly, working out alone later, receives the same kind of greeting. Dax: Who brought the fucking rocket, boys? Ron: Whose billet brother's a fucking rocket, boys? Dax: Let's play a little two-on-onesky. Ron: I'll play left, he'll play right, you fill the middle. Dax: Ride the pine, we'll change on-the-fly. Ron: Let's find your neutral zones. Dax: I'd love to backcheck you, bud. Ron: It's a butt-ending clinic over here, boys. Dax: You make my stick hot. Get it? Ron: Come penetrate the slot, mister. Dax: You a good D-man? Ron: I'll show you a good D, man. Dax: Why don't you go ahead and lay me some of that skin, Ronnie? Ron: Coming right up, Daxy. Reilly: I miss my buddy. Dax: I'll be your buddy. Ron: I'll be your buddy. Dax: What are we even doing here? Each reacts with indifference, distracted by their loneliness . Once reunited, however, they are unexpectedly embracing of Ron and Dax's interest. After Ron and Dax explain that Reilly and Jonesy are not their type— they are both into "otters" ("skinny hairy dudes")— they offer friendship. Dax and Ron get married in Letterkenny, with most of the other characters in attendance at the wedding: the Hicks (plus Tanis, Bonnie, McMurray, and Jim Dickens) and the hockey players as guests, and the Skids DJing. After the wedding they are not seen some time, though they evidently begin to spend time with Reilly and Jonesy outside the gym. For example, they meet for a drink at MoDean's and are chirped at by Shoresy, Mary-Anne, and Betty-Anne, whose connection to either Dax or Ron is unclear. Dax and Ron are not monogamous; they admit to Reilly and Jonesy that their marriage was one of legal convenience, to buy a house together. They are, in fact, even more promiscuous than the hockey players, which sets them up for a competition to see who among the four can bed the most sexual partners . The hockey players surrender after contracting a sexually transmitted disease in the course of the "Takedown Tourney" . On the same note, both participate in the Valentine's Day speed-dating event organized by the Matchmaker. Roald, the only other gay male in the group, assumes that everyone expects he will hook up with Ron and Dax right at the start of the event. He does leave with them, but only at the end . Appearance Dax has dark brown hair worn in a Caesar cut, and blue eyes. In the gym, his usual outfit is a white muscle shirt torn open down the sides to be more revealing, and short and tight red gym shorts. Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * Gallery RonDax5x1.jpg RonDaxReillyJonesyGym.jpg RonDax4x1.jpg Category:Characters